Veronica/Episode 102
Episode 102 – Howdy! I’m Veronica! Scene: Cloudtower Veronica (via cell phone): Professor Avalon!!! Avalon (via cell phone – amazed): Yes? Veronica (via cell phone): Why Alfea looks so weird? I remember it has pink and cream colored, and beautiful gate… But… Avalon (via cell phone): ??? Veronica (via cell phone): Professor? Do you still can hear me? Why all the school stays in the purple??? And the mist??? Where are they come from? Avalon (via cell phone): Did you fall asleep while you were on the bus, Veronica? Veronica (via cell phone): Yes, I took a short sleep in thirty minutes. What’s wrong, professor? Avalon (via cell phone): Oh my! You are in wrong destination! You’re now in Cloudtower… Strange noise: Pip! Pip! Pip! Veronica: What’s Cloudtower, professor? Professor? Veronica: Out of battery! Great! Now who will help me go back to Alfea??? Girl: Hello? You must be the new witch? Veronica: Actually not. I’m a fairy and I’m going to Alfea, but I fell asleep and the bus took me to Cloudtower. Do you know the way to Alfea? Girl: Sure, I do. We’re Alfea the fairies, just like you. And I think we can help you. What’s your name? Veronica: My name is Veronica. And you? Girl: We’re about to find out soon enough. Scene: Alfea Avalon: Great jobs girls! Thank you for bringing Veronica back to Alfea. I couldn’t contact with her and I’m very worried. Girl: Don’t worry, professor. She’s okay now. Veronica: I’m sorry, professor, my cell phone was out of battery… Girl: We’ll return our dormitory now, see you later! Veronica: Who are they? Avalon: You meant? Veronica: I meant both of them. Especially the girls group. Avalon: The girls group is the Winx, they’re the heroes of the Magic Dimension. Veronica: Wow! It’s the Winx? Avalon: Yes. Veronica: So the girl has orange hair is Bloom? Avalon: Yes. Veronica: I can’t believe I just had a talk to Bloom! And is the boys group the Specialists? Avalon: Yes. It seems that you know everything about them. Veronica: Yes, I admire them… It’s just that… I have never seen them before, so I don’t know how they look exactly… And the dark brown hair girl picking me up is Flora? Avalon: Well… no… She’s Layla… I never think about how sporty Flora will be in that shape. Finally, here we are. Scene: Faragonda’s office Faragonda: Come in, please! Veronica: Good morning, headmistress! Faragonda: I’m glad you accepted our invitation. But you gave the decision so quickly… I wasn’t expected you so soon… Veronica: It’s a long story. In fact, I could get here sooner, but I lost… and the Winx helped me get here. Faragonda: So… how do you think about our school? Veronica: Well… it’s really beautiful. More than my normal school. Faragonda: Normal school? Veronica: Yes. I used to study in human’s school. Faragonda: But do you know you have fairy’s power inside you? Veronica: Not really, headmistress. I just know it today. Faragonda: Is your mother a fairy? Veronica: No, she isn’t. She’s just a normal person like other people in Magix. But my father told me he was a wizard… or magician… Faragonda: It’s okay, Veronica, I got that. Your dormitory had already had four fairies inside, and you will be the fifth one. Veronica: Cool! I can’t wait to see them! Where is my dormitory, headmistress? Scene: Veronica’s dormitory Girl 1: Come in, please! Veronica: Um… Hi girls! Headmistress told me this will be our dormitory. Girl 2: Yes, we know that, come in please. Girl 3: Nice to meet… um… what’s your name? Veronica: I’m Veronica. Nice to meet you all. Girl 4: Yes, so do we. I’m Christina. Girl 1: My name is Lilly. Girl 2: And I’m Karla. Here is my twin-younger-sister, Kris. Veronica: So… girls, what will we study in Alfea? Kris: The awesome things! Like… what, Karla? Karla: I’m so sorry, Veronica. Kris is a bit absent minded. Veronica: Don’t worry. Sometimes I’m like that, too. Lilly: We will study about spells, potions, transformations and spells… And know more about magic. And we rarely have manner classes, too. Veronica: Oh wow! It seems that I have a lot of things to learn about. Lilly: Don’t worry. We do not know anything, too. The first classes will start tomorrow. We can do anything we want today. Christina: Headmistress told us that our roommate is a talented fairy, but she didn’t tell us that you’re very pretty. So which school did you study? Veronica: Well… I studied in human’s school. Kris: Human’s school? No way! How can you study with human? They don’t have great magical power like us! Karla: Quiet, Kris! So… do you have any friends in that school? Veronica: Well… no… I don’t have any… They try their best to isolate me… like a danger disaster… Kris: They’re so horrible! Don’t worry, Veronica, we’ll be your friends. Right girls? Girls: Sure. Veronica: Okay… and I want to go outside… Can we have a walk? Christina: Sure. But first, we’ll help you unpack your stuffs. Scene: Pine forest Veronica: So… girls, do you love the Winx? Christina: Are you kidding me? We all love them… and want to be like them, too. Veronica: I didn’t know much about the Specialists and the Trix. Can you tell me about them? Karla: Of course. The Specialists are the Winx’s love interest. They learn their skills and fighting experiences from Redfountain, the school for bravest boys and heroes… Kris: And the Trix are the Winx’s rivals. They were expelled from Cloudtower, witches’ school. And I heard that you were in there once? Veronica: Well… it’s just an accident. I shouldn’t fall asleep on the bus. Kris: Don’t worry. It’s very normal when you fall asleep on the bus. We did that for times. Veronica: But why the Trix were expelled from their school? Kris: Because they stole Bloom’s Dragon Flame, and summoned the Army of Decay… Veronica: And pull Magix in danger? Lilly: How do you know that? Veronica: Well… My parents own a restaurant on Magix, and I once saw one of the Decay warriors… They look so terrible! Lilly: I agree… And you know? I wish I had a chance to fight with the Winx. Veronica: We all wish that. Christina: But do you know this forest is a great road to take us to Redfountain, Cloudtower or Alfea… Veronica: Really? Cool! Kris: My grandmother told me that there’s still a secret path connect three schools. And she used that path to meet my grandfather’s dormitory at Redfountain. Karla: Oh! Please! Kris… Just only you believe in that old story of grandmother. Kris: It’s the truth! It’s just because you don’t believe in grandma’s story, so you haven’t dated with anyone yet! Karla (ashamed): What? Lilly: Talk about dating… who is your boyfriend, Veronica? A handsome specialist or a normal guy? Veronica: It’s embarrassing… but well… I still not date with anyone yet… Karla (talk to Kris): See? Now your sister is not the only one! Christina: I can’t believe that… Do you say lie to us anyway? Veronica: Why I have to say lie to you guys??? But why do you think I’m saying lie to you? Christina: It’s hard to believe that a pretty girl like you is still single. Lilly: Don’t worry… When the guys see her, they all have big crushes on her. And at that time, she can’t decide one of them. Veronica: Stop that girls… please don’t tease me like that. And it’s much colder now, we’d better get back to Alfea. Lilly: I agree… We should get back to Alfea… And Veronica? Veronica: Yes? Lilly: We didn’t tease you… You just need to believe in yourself… and you’ll see your own beauty one day! Scene: Alfea – nightfall Veronica: Thank godness that we returned right in time! Kris: Yes… I don’t know about Alfea’s punishments, but I hate them. Veronica: Aww… Kris: Who’s there… You should better look at the lin… Flora: Oh… I am very sorry… I’m in a hurry so I didn’t see you. Are you okay? Girls: Oh wow… It’s Flora, one of the Winx! Veronica: Don’t worry, I’m fine. Thank you for caring. Flora: Oh… I’m glad that I didn’t hurt you. And… you’re the girl that I met on the morning, right? Veronica: Yes, that’s me. Flora: Professor Palladium searched for you girls all day but he couldn’t find you. He asked me to tell you that there’ll be an assignment for you tomorrow at the Black-Mud Swamp. Veronica: We got that! Thank you! Scene: Veronica’s dormitory Lilly: Girls? How do you think about tomorrow’s assignment? Christina: I don’t know… I think it’ll not be that hard. I mean, we’re just going to start our semester tomorrow, and the basic is always simply. Veronica: I don’t think so… In Magix, at the begin of the semester, the subjects are the hardest, then to the middle, the subjects become normal, and at the end of the semester, the subjects are the easiest… I don’t think there’re differences between my own school and my new one. Karla: We agreed! We’d better review the tomorrow’s things. Veronica: Girls, can I ask you one thing? Christina: What’s wrong, Veronica? Veronica: Can you girls transform into your fairy forms? Girls: Sure! Veronica: What should I do now??? I even don’t know how to transform? How can you girls transform? Karla: Well… it’s very hard to explain, Veronica. But like Lilly said, I’m sure all thing you need is believing in yourself. Veronica: I sure hope so… episode Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:RoseXinh